dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Frieza Race
Frieza's unamed race, who appear in Dragon Ball Z, is the mysterious race that Frieza, his father King Cold, and his older brother Cooler belong to. Not much is known of their origins, as their home planet is never mentioned. All known members of this race seen have been from a solitary family line, known by fans as the "Royal Family", and with the possible exception to Kuriza (Frieza's son in the parody, Neko Majin Z). They all are apparently employed under the World Trade Organization, which they also likely run. As they gain power, they create for themselves new forms to guise their actual power levels from opponents and allies alike, possibly hinting at an untrusting civilization. Cooler was shown to be the only one with more than four transformations. Transforming up into their next form greatly increases their power level, leading to the idea that the forms work like buffer zones to hold in such intense levels of energy. History Overall, they are definitely shown to be the strongest race in the Northern Galaxy, possibly the known universe at the time of their highest success. The members of this race we see in the series are shown to be galactic overlords, collectively running a group known as the World Trade Organization. They would hire and then enslave many other species (most notable the Saiyans) to eradicate a planet's populous, and then they would sell the planet to the highest bidder. It is unsure for how long this race had been in control of the galaxies, but was at least before the beginning of the Saiyan-Tuffle War (720 A.D. to 730 A.D.). Their dominance officially ended with the deaths of the Royal Family. Both King Cold and Frieza met their final ends at the hands of Future Trunks in 764 A.D., and Cooler by Goku and Vegeta a short time later. Origins The home world of this species is unknown. They are shown to own many planets and mostly reside in spaceships, traveling between the worlds their organizations are currently operating on. Frieza is said to own 79 planets, and his brother even more, with 256 planets. Racial Abilities The members of the race seen all had the ability to transform into several forms, each holding a different power and speed. They are all capable of surviving even the most horrific injury and are apparently able to breath in any environment. Transformations First Form The first form is very short, not very muscled, and arguably looks quite feminine, especially with the facial expression and voice. While in this form, Frieza is still shown to be completely dominant over all who challenge him. He has more than enough power in this form to kill King Vegeta, Bardock, and to blow up the Saiyan homeworld, both with ease. Also, while in this form and with one arm, Frieza easily beats up Nail. According to the manga, Frieza has a power level of roughly 530,000 while in this form. Second Form The second form looks a lot like the first, except extremely tall, extremely bulky, and looks a lot more menacing overall with a much lower voice and more evil facial expression. In this form, Frieza's power level skyrockets to over 1,000,000. He has no problem easily picking apart Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan. It is not until Piccolo (after fusing with Nail) arrives that Frieza has any sort of challenge while fighting. Third Form Next is the third form, which overall looks a lot more monstrous, with a look extremely reminiscent of the designs of the creatures featured in the movie Alien, with the reformed mouth, elongated head, and spikes sprout from one’s back. After the newly powered up Piccolo arrives and proves to be to much for Frieza's second form, he transforms into this form, raising his power level up to over 2,000,000. Once he takes this form, he is able to easily pick Piccolo apart. Fourth Form Here, the appearance has become a lot like the very first one in terms of size and bulk, but with smoother skin structure. Frieza’s version of this form is completely white except from purple plates on the chest, head, shoulders, lower arms and lower legs. However, Cooler's version is significantly different; the reasoning behind this is not understood. It may mean that the appearance may vary depending on the user. When taking this form, Piccolo and Vegeta prove to be no match for him, and his power level skyrockets to over 4,000,000. When Goku arrives, he resorts to needing to use roughly 50% of his power to compete with Goku's Kaio-ken attacks. When using 50% of his strength, his power level shoots up to 6,000,000, which allows him to survive even the power of Goku's Spirit Bomb. However, when Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, Frieza soon quickly finds himself out matched in every way. 100% Power Fourth Form Here, the full power of the fouth form is pushed into full extent. Frieza is the only one ever seen utilizing this power. After a power up, the muscle bulk greatly increases. Once the power is fully unleashed, Frieza is able to amazingly somewhat overtake the power of Super Saiyan Goku for a short period of time. Because of the amount of power the form uses, Frieza's power quickly debilitates as he fights. Fifth Form Here, the user becomes much taller and bulkier again, but with the external shoulder plates separating and rising up, the head set reforming spikes, and even a cover for the face coming into being. It is unknown if this form could be used by Frieza, since Cooler is the only one to ever show the transformation. When Cooler takes this form, he easily decimates Goku's Kaio-ken attacks. It is not until Goku once again taps into his Super Saiyan power that the tables turn. Notable members of the unnamed race ‎ * Frieza, the first known member and the second son of King Cold. * Cooler, the oldest son of King Cold. * King Cold, the king of the race and father of Frieza and Cooler. * Kuriza, the son of Frieza. * Frieza's mother, the mother of Frieza and (possibly) Cooler, wife of Cold (possibly), and (possibly) the queen of the race (NOTE: Frieza's mother is never mentioned in the anime and manga although in a dialog between Frieza and Goku, Frieza mentions "his parents", meaning that Frieza and Cooler have come from a both a father (King Cold) and a mother). * Cell, a biolgical android whose has the cells of Frieza and King Cold. Trivia * The term "Changelings" is a common name given to the race by fans, but is never said or referenced in anything officially created for Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. The name in actuality is just something fans made up for easy discussion somewhere between the mid-to-late 1990's. They have also been calling Icejins by fans, but this too was never stated. Category:Races Category:Extraterrestrials